dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Brian
|image = |birthdate = October 20 |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = 300 lbs |blood type = o+ |hometown = Zen-city |homecountry = |family = Brain Family |partner = |previous partner= |occupation = Guardian |affiliation = Zen City |nemesis = |previous arch nemesis = |alignment = Good |identity =Public |education = |marital status =Single | base of operations =New York |powers =Drakonian Physiology |weakness = |paraphernalia = |vehicles = |weapons = |theme song = Be As One |voice actor =Amy Adams }} Appearance Personality History Series ''Powers'' Drakonian Physiology: Being a Drakonian, she superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, as well as a healing factor. Combined with her skills, Maria is a dangerous opponent. *'Transformation': Maria can transform into her true Drakonian state/form, leaving her human shell behind, this allows her to use all of her powers to their maximum extent. She may also partially manifest her forms. *'Superhuman Strength': In her human shell she possesses low-level superhuman strength, making her considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. As such, she cannot lift more than 3 tons while in this form. Once she partially manifested one of her arms, which allowed her to lift 5 tons at relative ease. While, in his transformed state her state is referred to as monstrous. While a fully grown average Drakonian female can lift about 25 tons, her being the princess of Drakonia she is considerably stronger than average Drakonian. Once she punched The Sting in rage and send him flying away, causing him to crash against a building, pass straight through it and get stuck in two inch of concrete of the next building. She has shown feats as to be able to tear through steel and metals effortlessly, overpower multiple men with ease, and even restrain Sting without showing any struggle. *'Superhuman Speed': In her human shell she is faster than average human females, while in her true form she appears to be capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Maria's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility': She is extremely agile as seen she was able able to throw Max around, in spins and twists. Maria's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': Maria's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density as the bodily tissues of a human being, contributing somewhat to her superhuman strength and weight. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. She can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to temperature and pressure extremes without being injured. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Maria's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Healing Factor': Despite her durability, it is possible for Maria to be hurt. If injured, she is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. *'Inferno-Blades': Maria can absorb ambient heat and solar radiation, and release the absorbed energy from her fingertips as semi-solid energy projections called 'Inferno Blades'. Her blades are pure thermal energy, said to be as "hot as the surface of the sun". She can also use them to form shields to burn incoming missiles or to generate thermals beneath her as she falls to slow her descent. She can fire her inferno blades as projectiles, or leave them attached to her fingertips like claws for close physical combat. Maria has excellent control of her knives, able to cause severe damage or just to stun. She can control the size and number of these knives, and with concentration, can make one of those "Inferno Blade" last for a longer period of time as opposed to others. *'Claws': Maria's claws are extremely sharp and dangerous. Not only can she climb up walls with them, but she can penetrate dense objects. She stabbed a police officer easily (despite his protective vest) she was able to harm Max dispite his superhuman durability, and can carry out lethal attacks with them. Abilites Pianist: She has shown herself to be a talented pianist. She has played various compositions of her own creation. Strength Level While transformed, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 30 tons. Her physical strength has extended into the muscles of her legs allowing her to leap about 45 feet into the air. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Normal Intelligence